


Responsible Irresponsibility

by lucienne



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Loki, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienne/pseuds/lucienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki aren't sure if they're ready. But hell, everyone knows they're not really known for following well thought of plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Tony need more children. I apologize for any errors in this fic. I own nothing.

Tony and Loki enjoyed variety in their relationship.

 

What with having a Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, Playboy and a God of Mischief Prince of Asgard, it wasn’t really surprising for them to have a very sexual but at the same time loving partnership. After several bumps on the road, things finally stabilized.

 

Loki moving into the tower along with the rest of the Avengers wasn’t easy at all, first having to deal with Fury and SHIELD, then convincing the rest of the team that Loki wouldn’t kill them in their sleep. “If you think I have an awful lot of time in my hands to do so, you are oddly mistaken.” He said then, which was the most assurance they got out of him. Tony did his part by signing documents and stuff stating things like sending Loki back to Asgard if ever he did any life-threatening stunts, compromised civilians yadda yadda. Tony made sure to discuss these thoroughly with Loki, and when all was said and done they had mind blowing sex.

 

Loki was an enigma in bed. Sometimes to the point that Tony found it scary because he’s never been with a person that energetic or flexible or…well, _magical_.

 

When Loki was feeling dominant he’d take away Tony’s voice like a goddamn mute button as Loki pounds in and out of the billionaire, the only reassurance that he was having a good time was Tony’s open mouth and eyes closed shut. When Loki was in the mood for foreplay, the trickster would create four or five clones of himself, some teasing Tony’s nipples or sucking his cock, but the real Loki would be the one kissing him square in the mouth. Hell, there was even this one time when Tony gave Loki permission to tear out his arc reactor when he came, and Tony crumbled in the brink of pleasure and pain (and _death_ ) that he blacked out for an hour or two once Loki returned his heart back in place.

 

There were times, however, like this.

 

“JARVIS, inform Tony that I call for him.” Was where it started. Tony was never the type to deny Loki of anything, so he made his way up from his workshop. The elevator opened revealing his penthouse, and a gorgeous raven haired woman on his couch.

 

She was wearing a short silk emerald robe but her legs were placed atop the coffee table, revealing a stretch of perfect pale legs up until her upper thighs. Sipping a glass of what Tony assumed was wine, Loki (well, female Loki) grinned mischievously at him, red lipstick adorning her mouth. His usual shoulder length hair now almost reached her waist, wavy and shiny and Tony felt magnetized to run his fingers through it.

 

“ _Darling._ ” Loki purred, tilting her body in an inviting manner. Tony swallowed down his building arousal but to no avail as made his way towards the woman. Loki’s lips stretched further when she saw Tony complying before placing the glass of wine on the table and standing up.

 

When they were both a good meter away, Tony watched intently as Loki’s long fingers tugged at the knot holding the robe together until it completely slipped off, showing a glimpse her naked body. The god took Tony’s hands and placed it on her chest, sighing at the sensitivity of her breasts while Tony impulsively squeezed. The fingers that unlaced her now made their way to Tony’s hair, pulling his attention away from the perked nipples while they locked eyes.

 

“Take me, Tony.” Loki whispered against the billionaire’s ear as she hooked one of her lengthy legs onto his waist and grinding against the man’s erection. Tony’s breathing stuttered before leaning in and sealing the woman’s lips.

 

The kiss was soft at first: tentative, slow pecks. Tony was having none of it though, after having been intricately seduced by his lover, the kisses turned into nips and into bites that had Loki gasping open mouthed. When they broke for air, Tony took the opportunity to playfully push Loki to the couch, opening up the robe that still remained bunched up on her elbows. She looked at him with a perfectly devious expression while Tony removed his shirt and pants in top speed before joining the naked woman on his sofa.

 

Tony was right when he grabbed Loki’s hair to pull her into another kiss, reveling at how smooth her hair was. Seriously, how the hell does she even do that. Tony’s conscious thinking was beginning to fade away when Loki began rocking her lower body against his. The billionaire’s cock twitched when he felt that Loki was absolutely _dripping_.

 

“God, Loki. You’re so wet.” Tony couldn’t help but say before he latched on to the woman’s neck, nudging the skin and biting. “I could fucking eat you.”

 

That garnered a chuckle from the god. “Did you not say that cannibalism is looked down upon here in Midgard?” Loki’s hands decided to do some work, the other clutching at Tony’s unruly hair while he made his way down the woman’s body while the other reached down to grab Tony’s erection.

 

“Shut up you know what I mean but _shit_ don’t stop that.” Tony was thrusting into Loki’s hand, the soft palm different from the calloused ones he was used to in her other form. It was new, but not unwelcome. Eventually Tony gave up on licking Loki’s body, momentarily giving in to the sensation of the god’s touch, before he put it upon himself to return the favor.

 

Tony pulled Loki’s deft hands away from his cock before laying it on his head. The woman immediately held on as she watched Tony descend further, breathing evidently faster when Tony’s head settled in the apex of her thighs. At the first lick, Tony’s hands which were keeping Loki’s legs in place felt the woman shiver in delight. When Tony looked up, he was pleased to see that Loki’s back was arched, eyes closed, biting her lip and beginning to sweat. The epitome of perfection. Tony couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Loki could feel Tony’s tongue make its way inside her slowly, every inch it covered pulled gasps out of her lips and she couldn’t help but giggle. “It feels…” She began, before a quick flick of her clit sent her writhing beautifully. Tony groaned, each reaction he gets from Loki like a reward to his cock which was now painfully throbbing against his stomach. When Tony caught sight of Loki again, she had her fingers on her breasts, pinching and rubbing at them until they were a good shade of red.

 

God, Tony must’ve been a saint in his past life.

 

Loki opened her eyes when she didn’t feel Tony’s facial hair against her thighs only to see the man with his hand on his cock, eyes completely blown wide as he watched Loki.

 

“Oh my,” Loki’s voice was softer than a whisper and it made Tony’s hand move faster. Loki’s finger invited him to come over. “Come here, Tony.” She called. When Tony was close enough, one hand pulled Loki’s hair so he could claim Loki’s lips, while the other spread her thighs apart.

 

When Tony pushed his finger inside, he had to exhale at how tight Loki was. As he went further, he felt the results of his work a few minutes ago and Loki’s own wetness, smooth and thick against his fingers. Loki coaxed Tony’s tongue in her mouth before tilting her head to get in deeper.

 

“I must have you.” Tony whispered against Loki’s lips.

 

The moment he said it though, his eyes shot open in confusion. Loki began to laugh.

 

“Jesus I’ve been spending too much time with you, Reindeer Games.” Tony accused playfully.

 

Loki didn’t stop laughing heartedly and in the back of Tony’s mind he thought that he could really get used to this side of her. However he had more _pressing_ matters so to shut her up, he pecked her on the lips, before pushing his cock inside her without warning.

 

Loki cried out, a shrill, high pitched shout escaping her lips before they turned into gasps that was simultaneous with Tony’s thrusts. The billionaire was sorely tempted to come but good things come to those who constantly fucking control themselves, or something like that.

 

But fuck, he must’ve been a martyr.

 

“ _Harder_ , Tony.” Loki tried to demand, but it ended up sounding like a plea what with her breath that keeps getting knocked out of her. “Harder, yes, like that, oh yes—“

 

Tony snapped up the speed of his thrusts to keep up with Loki’s moans. He had his hand on her leg, pushing it against her chest as he looked for that—“OH, TONY YES!” Ah, there it is. Tony angled his hips so that every thrust would hit Loki just right, while he began nipping on her chest, licking and biting her nipples. The god’s grip on Tony’s hair tightened suddenly and Tony could seriously fucking feel Loki constrict around his cock, and _shit_ that feels amazing.

 

“Baby you feel so good, fuck, shit, oh god,” Tony dawdled on before he felt the heat in his stomach give in. He came inside Loki and the woman wrapped her fucking long legs around Tony’s hips and continued moving inside her to the hilt.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint almost choked on his cereal spoon when Tony and Loki came down to the common room the next morning. This wasn’t the first time that Loki shape shifted into a female but the occurrence was rare that every time it happened, the team was put in a state of shock. Maybe it’s because no one on earth could actually change their gender in a snap like Loki could.

 

Especially since Loki decided to wear just Tony’s Black Sabbath shirt that hung loose around her narrow shoulders that Bruce was scared would fall off at a wrong move, and boxers that coincidentally were Tony’s as well slipping down from her waist to her hips showing off a great amount of skin. They were quite sure that she wasn’t wearing a bra under the shirt either. Steve had to look away as he scarfed down his breakfast at an attempt to ignore the provocative sight.

 

“Morning everybody!” Tony greeted cheerily, unaware of their reaction towards Loki’s display. Natasha, who remained unfazed, greeted him back with less vigor before she gave Loki a once over. “Long night?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Loki smirked at her in answer.

 

Tony explained before that because of the agreement that SHIELD, Asgard and Tony and Loki had, Loki was not allowed to use excessive amounts of magic and if whenever he does, Heimdall reports it immediately to the Allfather. Because of this, whenever Loki would shapeshift, it would take several days for him to change back in order to conserve his already restrained power. The last time he switched to this form was a month ago and before that, a year and a half.

 

Now they were all settled around the common room table enjoying their breakfast and engaging in small talk.

 

“Where’s Thor?” Tony asked before taking big gulps of coffee when he noticed that the noisy and always hungry one was absent.

 

Loki bit off her toast. “He has returned to Asgard after being summoned by father.” Loki’s charges were lessened once she settled in with the Avengers, reassuring the Allfather that he is watched over (in case he does something…unpleasant). Loki didn’t argue for once especially since his relationship with Tony has progressed then and an unthreatening Loki made the Allfather happy. The royal family of Asgard was mended soon enough.

 

“Sir, Ms Potts has just entered the tower." JARVIS informed, momentarily breaking the chatter.

 

"Bring her up and tell her to leave the damn paper work behind." Tony groaned. Clint rolled his eyes as he stood up from his seat and returned his bowl to the sink.

 

"Let's get a move on, Tasha." He said.

 

"Where are you going?" Steve asked, the blush from Loki's entrance still hasn't receded. If Tony didn't know any better, he was turned on by the sight. That'll be some feat but sadly, he doesn’t share. Impulsively, Tony wound his arm around Loki’s waist protectively.

 

"We've been called to SHIELD HQ by Director Fury." Natasha replied. "Most probably be sent to New Mexico." At the strange look Loki gave, Clint raised his hands in surrender. "Just following protocol."

 

Right then, the elevator opened and Pepper stepped out in her ever corporal pencil skirt and blazer ensemble holding a stack of papers on one hand and a pizza box on the other. It would've looked funny with another person doing it, but with Pepper it screamed 'I'm here for business, no bullshit.'

 

Tony opened his mouth to either greet her or complain about paperwork, but she beat him to it.

 

"Just 20 pages, you don't even need to read them I've done that for you. I just. Need. Your. Signature." She placed her things on the table in the middle of the team. "I brought compensation fee." And she opened the pizza box revealing 18 inches of four cheese pizza and meat lovers mix.

 

What happened next took everyone by surprise.

 

They were all laughing and cheering about the pizza (except Natasha and Loki since they didn't 'cheer') but the moment Pepper opened the box and Loki caught a whiff of its smell, she dropped her toast on the floor and hastily ran to the bathroom door hitting a few chairs on the way. Pepper immediately closed the box in surprise before throwing Tony a questioning look but the man was already out of his seat and followed Loki.

 

"What the hell?" Bruce spoke for everyone.

 

*

 

“Take…that thing _away_.” Loki gritted out of her teeth before emptying her stomach into the toilet bowl again, groaning as she clutched the seat. Tony looked unsettled. “Does this have anything to do with the stomach flu you were complaining of a few days ago?”

 

Loki heaved before rising from her crouch on the floor and washing her mouth. “I do not know.” Tony handed her a towel to wipe her face in. He pushed back strands of her hair that stuck to her forehead due to sweat. “The moment I smelled that dreaded thing,” Loki waved her hand dismissively before turning around and throwing herself at Tony. Tony’s eyes widened fractionally at the splay of divinity in his arms.

 

“Please take it away.” Loki pleaded, voice on the verge of crying. This was another thing that didn’t happen often, so it must be very intolerable if Loki was to actually beg. Tony kissed her forehead. “Wait for me upstairs and I’ll get rid of Pepper. Use the other elevator so you won’t have to go back there alright Rudolf?”

 

Loki ignored the name calling and actually followed Tony without another complaint, which increased the billionaire’s worry. After running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to understand what was up with Loki, he made his way back to the common room.

 

“JARV, check out what’s happening to Loki. Refer to the tapes, her food intake, amount of exercise and daily activities. Look at everything and rule out the possibilities. Report back to me in an hour.” Tony said before entering the room, face now devoid of any jokes.

 

“Very good, sir.”

 

“What happened to Loki?” Steve asked the moment he saw Tony. The food was now cleaned up except for the forgotten pizza box, no sign of Natasha or Clint. Tony shrugged.

 

“I’m not sure. I asked Jarvis to find out but I was hoping Brucey can look at her later.” Tony threw the doctor a pleading look when he saw his reaction.

 

“Tony, I know you’re worried about her, but like you said, JARVIS is already on it. I don’t really think the Other Guy would appreciate having to be so close to her.” Bruce replied grimly.

 

“Bruce is right, Tony. That’s suicidal.” Pepper frowned. “It’s weird though. She puked when she saw the pizza?”

 

“She said it was the smell.” Tony said, rubbing his forehead in frustration and worry. “She doesn’t get sick. At all. Not even Thor does. It’s like…Asgardian immunity.” He turned to Bruce again. “Please? I’ll be there the whole time. And you know that I wouldn’t ask for your help unless something was really up. Just a few tests.”

 

A minute passed by of Tony looking at Bruce with wide, glazed eyes.

 

Two minutes.

 

Three.

 

“Do something about this Bruce or I’m gonna puke.” Pepper broke the silence and Tony scowled at her, before turning back to Bruce with the same expression. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the billionaire for a while before sighing in defiance.

 

“Med Bay in 10 minutes.” He said, before taking his tea mug to leave, rolling his eyes when Tony called out to him. “I love you!” Tony left as well, heading to the penthouse to tell Loki.

 

Steve and Pepper were left alone in the common room.

 

“You don’t think…” Steve started, looking worried and confused at Pepper.

 

Pepper sighed, looking at the unsigned papers for Tony, before looking towards where the billionaire ran off to. They both knew he had an idea of what was wrong with Loki, but…

 

“Let’s hope not.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The response was immediate. It seemed to shock the three of them up to their very core.
> 
> It seemed, according to Bruce's analysis, that Loki was three weeks pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The search for baby names has ended! Thanks to my bby twin Mika for the help! Can't wait to reveal it!

When Tony walked into their bedroom, Loki was sitting against the headboard on their bed, glaring at Tony like the prince (in this case princess?) she is.

 

“NO.” She said before Tony even opened his mouth.

 

“No?”

 

“You wish to trick me into doing something you are fairly certain I will not agree to, and my answer is no.” Loki replied spitefully. Tony chuckled as he made his way to the bed, lying down and wrapping his arms around Loki’s middle.

 

“I just wanna take care of you.” Tony said, placing his chin on Loki’s shoulder, placing brief kisses on her neck. “Only a few tests, so that we’re sure you don’t need to go back to Asgard to be checked.”

 

Loki pouted. “I refuse to both.”

 

If he wasn't Tony Stark he would've given up on convincing the god but thank god he was, and hell if he wasn't the most stubborn Tony Stark. "Not an option, honey. Now get up, Bruce is waiting for us in the Med Bay to check you up." Loki's pout turned into a dark frown when Tony stood up from the bed. They stared at each other for a while.

 

"I'll let you change me into a girl again." Tony waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to convince Loki. It only happened once and it scared Tony shitless, probably because it felt so weird to be prodded in somewhere that wasn't normally _there_. Plus the boobs were too sensitive. Seriously, how did women cope?

 

"You would allow me to do so even if I don't ask." Loki hummed for a moment. "Especially now to satisfy your lesbian kink."

 

Tony glared at her. Of course she was right, but she didn't need to know that.

 

The billionaire left the room, headed for the Med Bay and a few minutes later an irked Loki made her way down. Bruce eyed them strangely for a moment (because it was weird seeing them both this quiet) and when the doctor told Loki to lie down on the examining table, she did so without question. Tony hid a smug smile behind his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

The response was immediate. It seemed to shock the three of them up to their very core.

 

Loki disappeared like she was accustomed to when faced with an uncomfortable situation, leaving only a thin green fog behind.

 

Bruce scrambled to pick up the ultrasound wand he dropped when the professional grip of his hand gave up, wide eyes blinking too quickly and mouth agape.

 

Tony, who thinks he handled the situation with most grace and bravado, patted Bruce at the back. "Thanks buddy. I'll be in the lab if you need me." And left the Med Bay, tripping and falling over a chair, looking dazed. Later when Steve asked where Tony was, JARVIS told him that the man was in his lab, already finished up three bottles of alcohol but refused to let anyone inside.

 

It seemed, according to Bruce's analysis, that Loki was three weeks pregnant. 

 

The idea swirled around Tony's head as he continued to keep his body upright (and failing, because of the alcohol in his system). He didn't really know what to do now, so he kept on drinking and drinking...and drinking. Soon enough, JARVIS broke through his stupor.

 

"Sir, Ms Potts is requesting entrance to the lab."

 

JARVIS registered Tony's response as "nfjsagreunshakfdso" but since his secretary forced him to give her access for instances like these (aka Tony drinking himself to death), JARVIS unlocked the door.

 

"Tony?" Pepper's voice registered in Tony's head as 'help'. He peeked under his arm that was serving as his pillow against the cold metal table of his lab.

 

"Pregnant, huh?" There was a tired tone in her voice. Tony nodded.

 

"How did you know?" The man's voice was rough with all the liquor, like he was scratching on sandpaper. Pepper sighed. "Call it woman's intuition. If Natasha was here, she'd get it too. Plus Bruce's reaction when he came back was a giveaway." When Tony didn't react, Pepper placed a comforting hand on his back. That always got Tony talking.

 

"Goddamnit, Pep. Robots I can do. Tech I can do. _Women_ I can do." Tony snickered, finding it amusing. Pepper rolled her eyes but said nothing. "But not this. N-Not... _babies_." Tony sighed deeply. She hasn't seen him this worried since Stane, and that's been a really, really long time ago and a quite different definition of "problem". Pepper wasn't exactly sure what to say in this situation.

 

Tony raised his hand that held the flask and raised it to his lips, but Pepper beat him to it, pulling it away from the billionaire. After she's carefully placed it back to the alcohol cupboard to clean later, she returned to Tony's side.

 

"Okay first of all, no more drinking. At least for now. It'll help clear your head." Pepper gave Tony a weak smile.

 

"Look, Tony. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but it's there, and you have to embrace the fact that you and Loki aren't gonna be the only ones around soon." Pepper didn't voice the 'you're gonna be a father soon', but Tony heard it quite clearly and it send alarms ringing in his head. "I know what your worry is." Pepper placed her palm on Tony's cheek and the man leaned against its warmth.

 

"You're not Howard, Tony. You're stronger and smarter, and a much better man that he was."

 

Tony hummed. There was one night when Tony jostled awake to a nightmare that involved his father. He knew that he was over and done with the torment, but guess his subconscious wouldn't shut up. That night he told Loki (who was in his male form) about his batshit crazy father and how he was treated as a child with a great amount of dislike and "You're not good enough"'s. Maybe that's why he lov—shit, did he just—shit. Shit.

 

But did he?

 

"Crap, Loki." Tony scrambled to get up to look for his overly emotional and currently female and pregnant god, but dramatically fell off his chair. Pepper hurriedly helped him up and Tony threw her a thankful smile. "Thanks Pep." Tony embraced his friend. "You always know how to shake me." Pepper laughed at that and returned the hug. After a while, she drew back, giving Tony an all-knowing look. "Go look for your girl." And Tony did. When Pepper was once again alone, she called out to JARVIS.

 

"Prepare me some tequila, JARV. I feel my blood rushing to my head."

 

"Of course, Ms Potts."

 

* * *

 

 

Tony felt guilt punch him in the gut when he entered their bedroom to the sounds of Loki retching inside the bathroom. He immediately rushed to her.

 

Loki didn't push Tony away like he expected she would. They were both kneeling on the bathroom floor after Loki cleaned her mouth and leaned against Tony's chest. Tony impulsively wound his arms around Loki's waist, carefully settling on her stomach.

 

"I apologize." Loki's voice cracked just like Tony did some time ago, and the rare apology caught Tony off guard.

 

"Don't." Tony pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Loki sat up straight and faced Tony, weariness and worry written all over her face, different from the haughty and stubborn god Tony was used to.

 

"Anthony, I don't think—“ Tony cut her off again.

 

"Babe, I'm not sure about this either. What I know is, we gotta try. It's not gonna be just you and me anymore," Tony grinned as he recalled Pepper's words. "I'm scared shitless too, Loki, and it's gonna be a living hell but something tells me it's gonna be worth it." Tony couldn't even begin to fathom how scared and afraid he was right now because, good god, having a child hasn't been exactly in his "top things to do before I die" list but it looks like this'll have to do.

 

He couldn't bring himself to say how relieved he was to be going through this with Loki, however.

 

They sat in comfortable silence there, before Loki leaned into Tony again, placing her head on the crook of his neck, breathing him in.

 

"I'm tired." She said, and Tony grinned, hooking an arm under Loki's legs and tightening his grip around her waist before lifting her up from the floor to return her to their bed.

 

The two of them lay on their bed. Loki looked drained: paler than usual, thin layer of sweat on her forehead and the fixed stern look in her eyes gone. She looked at Tony half lidded, like she was fighting sleep.

 

"I'm going to be corpulent and unattractive like those pregnant women I saw in Asgard. I am afraid you will chase me out of our home when I deteriorate to such a state." Loki murmured after a while and Tony laughed aloud when she finished.

 

" _Seriously?_ That was what you were worried about?" Tony couldn't find it in him to stop laughing. Loki glared at him, although there was a smile somewhere in there.

 

"It wouldn't help to further burden you with parental fears." She replied softly, and that got Tony to shut up.

 

Loki moved closer to him, enveloping him with her entire body like throwing her leg over Tony's waist as well as her arm. Apparently a pregnant Loki meant a cuddly Loki. Tony wasn't really complaining. And after all, repeating to himself that Loki was pregnant, with _his child_ didn't make it as bad as he initially perceived it to be.

 

"We can do this." Tony whispered to a sleeping Loki a few hours later, but he wasn't sure if he was telling her or himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be lovely. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely.


End file.
